


Ask Nicely

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [134]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Tony Stark, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony has a secret weapon that makes Loki crumble, every time.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [134]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 67
Kudos: 377





	Ask Nicely

Dating a magical space mage came with a lot of interesting perks and strange cultural differences. Tony had been prepared for that. He knew Loki was worth any weird Asgardian rituals or freaky sex toys. Honestly, most of the time he was right on board or curious enough to give anything a go.

Basically, he’d known what he was getting in for dating a surly, arrogant, princely magician. 

Or at least, he’d thought so.

The most _surprising_ thing about their relationship was also one of the most hilarious things and something that Tony used at _every_ opportunity.

Especially in moments like this. 

He was in bed, his arms restrained by magical bindings, Loki deep inside him and moving so _slowly_ that Tony felt like he was going insane.

He _needed_ to come. It would only take a few strokes and he’d be _there_.

And Tony had the absolute perfect leverage.

“Loki,” he whined. 

He forced open his eyes and lifted his head. Loki was avoiding his gaze. He was swallowing thickly. He knew what was coming.

“ _Loki_ ,” he said again. “Loki, _please_.”

He felt Loki’s movements falter. Tony let his breath hitch. “Loki?” 

The questioning lilt to his name drew Loki’s gaze on instinct, and the moment he caught that green gaze, Tony widened his eyes and pleaded, “ _Please_ , Loki. I need to come. _Please_.”

Loki made a small sound in the back of his throat. So, Tony went for gold. 

“Please, touch me, please Loki. Oh God, please- _ohhhhh_.”

Tony’s words turned to a moan and he arched into the touch while tilting back his head as Loki stroked him with single-minded determination. Tony gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Loki’s hand was firm and fast as he focused all his attention on Tony’s orgasm.

It took only seconds for it to rush over him. He groaned loudly, his back bowing as pleasure ripped through him only to leave him in a blissful, sated haze.

He felt Loki thrust into him before he too, climaxed. 

But, not long after, he pulled out of Tony and flopped down beside him. Tony opened his eyes when he felt the bindings release.

He looked over at his lover to find the man with a scowl and crossed arms. Tony couldn’t help chuckling.

“Awh, babe, don’t pout.”

Loki looked away from him. Tony held down another chuckle and rolled over so he could wrap an arm around Loki and kiss his shoulder.

“Honestly, I just take it as a compliment.”

“Of course _you_ would,” Loki muttered, sounding annoyed but his ears were already tinging pink.

Tony pressed his lips together to smother any further sniggering. He couldn’t help it. They’d run the scenario _dozens_ of times and it always turned out the same way.

When Loki looked into his eyes at the same time that Tony said _please_ and asked him so _prettily_ , it was all over. Tony had his lover in the palm of his hand. And it wasn’t just in bed, but it was certainly the place it happened most frequently.

And yeah, okay, Tony had teased him for it a lot at the beginning, and he _still_ thought it was hilarious, but deep down, he also felt a small burst of warmth every time Loki gave in. 

Because, how could he not find it sweet that his surly, asshole, standoffish lover found it impossible to say no to him if he only asked nicely enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of Loki being such a sap for his lover XD And Tony finding it hilarious and useful XD
> 
> Also these were my story notes, some match the story, others didn't fit in. Enjoy!
> 
> Tony begs so prettily, what if Loki actually has trouble saying no to him
> 
> Like he's trying so hard to like, be dominating in bed and keep Tony from coming or something. But when Tony pleads he crumbles so bloody spectacularly every time
> 
> And Tony tries really, really hard not to find it amusing.
> 
> "So you're saying all I had to do was beg prettily and you would have given up all your evil plans to make me happy?"  
> "Damn it, Anthony." Loki's cheeks flushing red  
> "Does this mean when I don't want to go to the opera all I have to do is-"  
> "ANTHONY."  
> And Tony probably tries to goad/challenge him into things.
> 
> Loki trying to hold out, Tony trying to make him crumple 
> 
> I can see Tony making a lot of jokes about him being the "pretty young thing" that "wraps Loki around his finger" since visually it should be the other way around but that it isn't makes him cackle a little.
> 
> He never expected to be that person in the relationship. But he isn't complaining. He likes knowing his surly badass space mage boyfriend is actually a cream puff for him deep down.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740821) by [PunkPlaidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPlaidKitty/pseuds/PunkPlaidKitty)




End file.
